Question: Convert $\dfrac{54}{17}$ to a mixed number.
Solution: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $54 \div 17 = {3}\ \text{ R } {3}$ So the improper fraction has $3$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${3} \times \dfrac{17}{17} = {\dfrac{51}{17}}$ This quotient $3$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $3$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{3}}{17}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${3}\ {\dfrac{3}{17}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{51}{17}} + {\dfrac{3}{17}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{54}{17}$.